


serpent's silk

by ilovemygaydad



Series: punk!verse [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, high school!au, punk!patton au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: dc has never really been great at handling stressful situations, and that fact really shines when his boyfriend calls him out on a simple bluffwarnings: lots of swearing, kind of a break up, mentions of cheating, lying, deceit (as DC), food mentions, embarrassment, brief mention of broken ceramic, anxiety, worry, an innuendo at the end, maybe something else





	serpent's silk

“Shit,” DC muttered, shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He had been trying to find his rash guard so that he could go to his silks class, but it hadn’t been put back with the rest of his gear, and then the doorbell started to ring. Throwing his duffel onto his shoulder and cutting his losses, DC swung the door open, only to find Remy staring back at him. “ _Shit_.”

Remy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Hello to you, too.”

If this were any other day, DC would have been fine to have a surprise visit from his boyfriend; however, there was a bit of a problem about Remy showing up right before he had to go to aerial silks. DC hadn’t actually  _told_  anyone about taking silks because he was embarrassed by it. So, really, the one person whose opinion he actually cared about had showed up just before he was supposed to leave to do a thing that could ruin his social career. That made it no longer fine.

“Earth to DC? I asked if you wanted to go out to lunch.”

“Sorry, sorry!” DC rushed, trying to get his thoughts together enough to think of a convincing lie. “I actually can’t, babe. I have gymnastics on Sunday afternoons. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“You had practice this morning, though. I saw it on Kyle’s snapchat story.” Remy cocked his head, frowning.

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshit_ —

“ _I’m cheating on you!_ ” The words burst out of DC’s mouth before he could think, and both boys recoiled as though they’d been shocked.

“...What?”

_Fix it, you dumbass!_

“There’s a boy—”  _NOT LIKE THAT_ — “I tutor him. Alex. He kissed me, and I just… I don’t know, Rem, but we’ve been seeing each other in secret for a few weeks.”

In the few seconds of silence, it almost felt like the earth had come to a complete halt. Then, one by one, Remy’s next words tore their way into DC’s heart, and he was completely useless to stop them.

“I’m not going to waste my breath on a dick—”

_Just fucking explain yourself!_

“Like—”

_You’re an idiot!_

“ _ **You**_.”

Remy punctuated his sentence by turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

DC stared as the black SUV drove away and idly mumbled, “Shit.”

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Virgil, I fucked up.”

A sweet laugh rang through the phone. “ _You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific.”_

“I told Remy that I was cheating on him.”

“ _WHAT_ —” There was a loud crash, and two voices spouting swears. DC winced.

A muffled voice on Virgil’s side said,  _“I swear to fucking god, DC owes me twenty dollars for that mug. You used it half of a time! I’ll grab the broom.”_

 _“Okay, love,”_ Virgil said to the person with him before addressing DC again. _“You cheated on my cousin?! What the fu—”_

“No! Virgil, no. I would never cheat on him.”

_“Then why—”_

“I panicked. I… I do aerial silks on Sunday afternoons, but I didn’t tell anyone because it’s embarrassing. And then Remy came over just as I was about to leave for class, and I tried to tell him that I have gymnastics on Sunday afternoons, but he saw that we’d already had practice that morning from one of my teammates, and I panicked and told him that I was cheating on him.” DC took a deep breath in a shitty attempt to calm himself down. “What am I supposed to do?”

Virgil was silent for a few seconds.  _“Well, Dee… You’ve gotta tell him the truth. I know that you don’t want to, and I get that you’re scared, but you know that he isn’t going to judge you for doing something that you love.”_

“I know, but what if…”

_“What if what?”_

DC’s voice was barely a whisper. “What if he doesn’t forgive me for lying to him? What if I ruined us for good?”

_“Then I can’t help you any more. Look, go apologize, okay? Call me when you’re done.”_

“Okay. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

* * *

Remy groaned as he put the lid back on his container of ice cream. He’d already put his pajamas on, and he was watching sad movies to really soak in the horrible things that he was feeling. But the door rang, and he had to get it.

On the opposite side of the threshold stood DC, who was fidgeting with his hands.

“Hell no,” Remy said. He swung the door shut, but it was stopped just before closing with a hollow thunk and a few choice words from DC, whose hand had been caught while he tried to catch the door.

“Rem, please. You have to listen to me—”

“I don’t have to listen to anyone,” he snarled, stepping out onto the porch and pressuring DC to take a step back. “Especially not selfish assholes who use me for two months, only to turn around and stab me. Get off of my porch, or I have a hockey stick just inside that has your name written all over it.”

DC squeaked—a noise that wasn’t very common from him. “I’m not cheating on you; I swear! Look, this is where I was going when you stopped by!” He held his phone out and played a short clip of himself doing aerial silk tricks. “I didn’t want you to find out because it’s embarrassing. Gymnastics can be written off as socially acceptable, but guys doing aerial silks… I didn’t want you to think poorly of me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Remy said plainly. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“I swear that I’m not.”

“Okay, so you’re telling me that you panicked and made up that you were cheating on me because you didn’t want me to find out you did aerial silks? You decided that fake-cheating on me was better than that?”

“Look, it was a spur of the moment decision, and it was a bad one. I’m not going to pretend that what I did was the right thing, but I needed to apologize to you.” It was silent for a few seconds, and DC’s face fell. “Cool. Yep. I’m going to go home. Bye.”

Before DC could turn and walk away, Remy pulled him in for a crushing hug. “You’re so stupid!” Remy sniffled, not caring that he was going to start crying. “Don’t fucking do that again, you dumb bitch. I’m never going to think less of you because you want to do something traditionally ‘feminine.’ God, you’re so dumb.”

“I—What is happening?”

“I’m loving you, asshole. I’m never going to let you go.”

“That’s cool, but I need to breathe.”

Remy laughed, loosening his grip on his smaller boyfriend a little bit. “I don’t think you’re in any place to be judging situations, hon.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, gladly.”


End file.
